


Hut in the woods

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, TSS Advent Calendar day 20:First times, Tolkien Secret Santa Advent Calendar 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Aredhel and Celegorm in their winter retreat.
Relationships: Aredhel/Celegorm | Turcafinwë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 ADVENT CALENDAR





	Hut in the woods

The snow was falling harder and harder. Aredhel moved away from the window of the small hut in the middle of the wilderness. Usually, snow was falling only on the north of Valinor, and they wanted some exotics. Celegorm knew the localization of this cabin from hi journeys with Oromë.

“A little more snow and we will be completely buried.” Celegorm just entered the hut, carrying chopped wood. The chill and snowflakes flew after him. He put the wood next to the lit fireplace.

“So we will be. We have supplies.”

“Are you sure you, you want to sit here with me, trapped, without escape?” Celegorm moved to her, putting a hand on her face. He smiled. The girl swallowed hard. They planned a trip to the wilderness for a while now. To be somewhere, alone to... spend some time together. Now she started to get a little stressed by the perspective of her first time. But she wasn’t one to be afraid of something. Anything.

She returned the smile and kissed Celegorm, deep and passionate.

“You are eager,” he said, wandering with his hand through her body.

“There is no reason to wait.”

Celegorm grinned.

“So let’s not.”

He started to kiss her on the neck and unlace her blouse. The white fabric flew down on the ground. She took off her undershirt, releasing her small breasts. He took it, massaging her nipples. Aredhel trembled and started to unbutton his shirt. When they both were naked she sat on the bear’s skin, laying down before the fireplace. She put her arms around Celegorm’s neck when he bent over her. Their kiss was long and delicate.

“Are you sure?” he asked when their lips parted.

“Yes.”

His eyes darkened and he started to kiss and caress her body. Aredhel returned his caresses. She felt the wetness between her tights.

“Tyelko…” she moaned. “Enter me.”

He obeyed. She felt pleasant fullness and a little bit of pain. With every friction, her orgasm was building. Eventually, she came with a loud cry.


End file.
